Road to Ipswich
by KiwiWriter101
Summary: 'You know running away isn't the answer to everything' he said looking into her eyes 'Well it's the only thing i'm good at' she announced 'besides you should be afraid of him also' 'Who' he ask giving her a curious look 'Death' she said 'Death himself'
1. Chapter 1

Rosaline Rivers was running late for her first morning class and was in no mood to play nice-nice to anyone. Especially walking around in campus soaking wet from the rain and not wearing the correct school uniform has expected to be. Skinny Jeans and ankle boots is a big-no-no underneath Provost Higgins eyes, especially a scholarship student like herself breaking the school rules for doing that.

But right now she didn't care, all she wanted right now is strong coffee and also a blueberry muffin. So she head towards the nearest teacher's lounge and quietly made her breakfast.

After walking around the school campus lost, confused and close to giving up while drinking her morning caffeine. Rose phone begin to vibrate from underneath her jacket pocket, Rosaline dig into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone, it was a text from her roommate and best-friend Anastasia Ramonav wondering where she is. So Rosaline quickly found some cover and begin to read the text.

 **'Hey, Where you? class is about to end'**

 **'** _I'm lost and not to mention soaking wet'_

 ** _':P'_**

 ** _'_** _Do you know what class we are in?'_

 _' **12H- 2nd Floor, Right Corridor'**_

Rosaline looked up and notice a large building in-front of her and quickly released it was where her first class was being held. 'You got to be kidding me' groaned Rosaline 'It was here the whole time' She groan in frustration and begin to head inside the building, towards her morning class, notifying Anastasia she'll be there soon.

After walking upstairs and arrive on the second floor. Rosaline finally showed up outside her morning class and headed inside. It was quiet and Rosaline quickly took noticed they were in the middle of writing down notes off the board. 'Yes?' ask a woman's voice coming from behind Rosaline. Who then turn around and came-face to face with a middle-age woman, mean looking eyes, wearing a office suit. Rosaline guessed it was her history teacher Professor Watts.

'Hi...' said Rosaline 'I'm suppose to be in this class-'

'Name?' ask the teacher

'Rosaline. Rosaline Rivers' announced Rosaline

Professor Watts grabbed the student role and ticked Rosaline named off 'your late' said Professor Watts. She look down and notice Rosaline wrong choice of uniform.

'Why are you wet?' ask Professor Watts looking Rosaline up and down in disappointment.

'Got caught in the rain' said Rosaline

'And the skirt...did it got caught in the rain too?' ask the professor. Making people snicker at watt's comment in the back-ground.

'No ma'am' reply Rosaline 'Just refused to wear the skirt, it was hideous to begin with and won't behave'

Professor Watts gave her a disappointment look of approval and announced 'Well then since this is your first day, this is going to be your first and only warning'

Rosaline nodded her head in agreement and begin to make her way upstairs and towards an empty seat near the back-row between Anastasia and a pretty brunette with mocha skin and brown eyes. After Professor Watts throw her a towel and ordered her to sit on it, during class.

Soon has she arrived on her seat, Rosaline took her folder and pen out, and begin to take down all the notes off the board, while quietly listening to AC/DC 'Paradise City'.

'You always did know how to make a first impression, Rosie' said Anastasia smirking at Rosaline while the two left the room and begin to make there way and follow other students downstairs.

Rosaline couldn't help but roll her eye-balls and cheekily poke out her tongue.

'Kira's boyfriend couldn't help but glance at you few times in class' said Rosaline changing the subject 'Aaron something'

'Aaron Abbott' said Anastasia shaking her head 'God...what does Kira see in him?'

'Who knows...probably only using him for sex and sex only' said Rosaline 'You may never know with her'

Anastasia couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. While the girls head downstairs and made it outside, catching up with the school football team and Kira herself. Kira walked behind the boys and begin to chat with Anastasia and Rosaline. Since Rosaline first arrived late night on last friday with her older brother Constantine and begin to hang out with Kira, Aaron and the rest of the football team. Rosaline begin to notice there was more to Kira then beats the eye. On the outside Kira appear as a bitch towards everyone on campus and took hold of queen bee to seriously, but Rosaline noticed it was only a mask. A mask hiding away from the pain the school queen bee have hold onto for a couple of years.

'So have you heard from Eleanor or her brothers?' ask Anastasia quietly looking at Kira's direction.

'Yup' said Kira 'Good news is everyone lost Rosaline and her brother's trail, but the bad news is everything else thinks Rosaline is dead...died along in the fire'

'Good' said Anastasia 'That's all i wanted to know'

Anastasia waved good-bye to the girls and begin to head towards another direction. 'Come on' said Kira pulling Rosaline out of the crowd 'Let's go to my locker quickly, so i can give you a spare skirt to wear for the rest of the day'

Rosaline obeyed and followed Kira towards another direction.

Soon as Kira open her locker, while grabbing a biology and chemistry book. She passed Rosaline a spare skirt and pointed at the nearest restroom, where Rosaline could quickly get changed into, before heading towards her next class. Art with madame trait which luckily was inside the next building over.

Rosaline pushed the restroom door open and head towards the nearest cubicle, locking it and begin to change into the skirt. After putting the skirt on and place the jeans back into her backpack. She unlocked the cubicle and begin to look at the mirror in front of her.

She was known to be gorgeous and a total stunner, with sun-kissed olive skin, downturn lips, pear shape figure, large bright blue eyes, medium size bust and long raven hair with fringe. Rosaline was told she took after her mother Helena who died when Rosaline was young. Her father walked out on her and Constantine when they were younger and hasn't been seen since until recently.

'Hello' said a voice. Rosaline turn her head side-ways and notice it was the same girl from her World History Class.

'Morning' said Rosaline giving her a small smile.

'I'm Kate...' introduce the girl with mocha skin 'Kate Tunney'

'Rosaline'

'How do you know Kira?' ask Kate giving Rosaline a curious look.

'I'm friends with her cousin' said Rosaline 'Is she your friend or enemy'

'Enemy' said Kate 'we use to be friends couple of years ago but it didn't end well'

Rosaline nodded her head and begin to make her way towards the exit. She was about to leave the restroom until she turn once more and spoke to Kate 'Do you have Art with Madame Trait?'

Kate said yes and followed Rosaline towards the exit.

'Where you from? England' ask Kate

'Close...' said Rosaline 'from Elvira Isles'

'Never heard of it' said Kate giving Rosaline a confused look

'Don't blame you' said Rosaline 'It's really tiny unless you have a magnifying glass in your hand'

Kate chuckled at the comment and the two girls made it outside the school art studio. Rosaline followed Kate inside and the two girls head straight and towards room 21A. talking among themselves. While heading inside the classroom and settled down into the seats before the class begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Art have just finished for the day. So Rosaline waved good-bye to her new friend before heading towards the opposite direction of Kate who was heading towards her next class Biology AP located on the other side of campus. She quickly found a quiet spot underneath the oak tree, right outside the school mess-hall, Rosaline grabbed her journal out of her backpack and begin to write in it.

 _2nd October 2006_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been nearly a few weeks since me and Constantine made a daring escape from Elvira Isles and arrived here. Ipswich, Massachusetts. Leaving our little sister Amelia-Jane behind. Not knowing if she's dead or alive. I feel guilty diary, guilty for leaving her behind after watching our whole world crumbling around us._

 _Since Constantine is the oldest out of the three of us, he thought it would be fair and safe to place AJ underneath the care and protection of our old family friend and former caregiver of our late mother Helena's care. Jane Foyer._

 _It would be crazy to think he is only a couple of minutes older than me and looks older for his age. No-one wouldn't believe he's 17 at all. So since he's already gotten the right qualifications from Elvira, Constantine took a temporary position working for a local auto shop in town and live upstairs an apartment on top of the local bar in town called Nicky's and when its time for him to transform into a werewolf every full moon. He's rents at an old farmhouse in the outskirts of town, away from civilization._

Rosaline paused for a moment and gazed upon a photograph that appeared next to the latest entry. There stood the last family photo of Constantine, Helena, Amelia-Jane and herself. Posing at the camera right outside the family home and trying to stay still for a disastrous family photo. Constantine threatening to throw AJ into the lake after refusing to stay still and behave. Helena the twins mother was struggling to keep a straight face while Rosaline was the only person smiling at the camera.

Constantine looked untidy with loose tye around his neck and un-tucked shirt, AJ looked for dirty after playing in the mud, Helena looking prim and proper, while Rosaline looked casual wearing cut off jeans and baggy branded singlet of the clash and her favorite boots.

No matter how much the family fought with each-other, they still love like no other and look out for their own. Even after Rosaline's whole life turn upside down before her eyes.

'There you are' said a familiar voice.

Rosaline looked up and noticed both Kira and Anastasia heading towards her. Anastasia eye's sparked with mischief and right there Rosaline knew her oldest friend was planning something disastrous.

'Well you found me' said Rosaline closing her diary and putting it away while creating a mental note to finish off her entry later on. 'What is it?' she ask after watching both girls sit down next to her. Kira on her right and Anastasia on her left. Anastasia excitedly placed a poster about the school cheer-leading squad try outs. Rosaline looked at the poster then at both of the girls.

'You kidding me right?' ask Rosaline 'Me on a cheer-leading squad? full of bimbos and nitwits"

Kira and Anastasia gave each-other eye-contact before giving Rosaline a good reason to try out. 'Told you, she was gonna react badly towards the news' said Anastasia soon has she made eye-contact with Kira. So Kira took a deep breathe and explain the suggestions of cheer leading.

'Few nights before you guy's arrive here in America. Constantine reach out earlier and made me promise to keep you safe and away from any trouble'

'So you think i should sign up for cheer leading is a good choice for me. Cause of the promise between you and my brother?' ask Rosaline raising an eye-brow in total shock and amazement. Constantine and Rosaline always stayed out of each-others in way in their after hours activities and sports. But now her dear older brother decided to turn the table on her and make decisions without Rosaline permission.

'Well duh' said Anastasia rolling her eyeballs. 'It's the only extra curricular activity available at this very moment'

'You try out for the team then' said Rosaline glaring at Anastasia 'since you seem to be more hyped than me about it'

'Nah' said Anastasia shaking her head in disagreement. 'I'm good'

'Traitor' reply Rosaline scowling at Anastasia.

'Don't frown like that its gonna give you wrinkles' pointed out Anastasia grinning.

Rosaline flipped her the bird and stood up, while Anastasia couldn't help but chuckle.

'When is the auditions again?' ask Rosaline. has all three girls stood up and begin to stretch before the next bell goes for lunch.

'In a few days' said Kira 'It's gonna be held at the school auditorium'

'Joy' said Rosaline sarcastically 'Yippee for me'

'You don't have to be a bitch about it you know' snarled Kira has she turned and stormed off without saying a word.

Anastasia looked at Rosaline and gave her an annoyed look. 'She's just trying to help you out you know, fitting into a new school and all'

'If you haven't notice Anastasia, i like being alone' spoke Rosaline 'but since she had made a promise with my brother. to keep me safe and stay out of trouble while he isn't around. Then by the old gods and goddesses i'm gonna take it. Even if i have sallow my pride and say go to team go'

Anastasia gave her a huge smile and went in for a hug of support. 'You would love it, i promise you'

'Wow there girl' said Rosaline trying to push Anastasia off her 'I haven't audition for any try outs yet. Don't let yourself get too carried away will ya?'

Anastasia chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. Before the two girls begin to walk away from the oak tree and begin to look for Kira. So Rosaline could apologize for her rude behavior earlier.

 _Lunch Break_

It was now lunch break and the room was packed has usual. Luckily Kate, Pouge, Caleb and Tyler managed to grab the last avialbe table near the back of the mess hall next to the school stage. Laughing and talking among themselves has they all sat down. Kate was sitting in between Caleb on her left and Pouge on her right. While Tyler sat down in-front of them. Reid hasn't arrived in class all morning cause he was still hang over from last nights activities.

Caleb wasn't impressed at all but couldn't blame him after having hell of a few weeks. His emotions have been all over the place recently after losing his father William Danvers III suddenly and the unexpected departure of his new girlfriend Sarah Whenm. Kate's former roommate and best-friend. Who couldn't handle the boys powers and took off in the middle of the night, promising to not tell a soul of the family's secret. Not to mention the sudden appearance of the fifth bloodline they thought the family died out three hundred years ago.

Pouge still haven't told Kate the truth about the boys family secret, but planning to tell her soon on the eve of his 18th birthday. The day he will ascend and gain his full power.

While the boys was busy talking about going to Nickys later on today, Kate looked over her shoulder and quickly noticed her new raven-haired friend Rosaline sitting down in the middle of the table crossed leg and ignoring Aaron Abbott and his crew around her.

Kate quickly notice Rosaline was busy writing something down in her journal while listening to music. Until Aaron struck up a conversation with her. It turned out to be average at first until a huge yelp erupted in the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly face the jocks table. Rosaline stabbed Aaron with a plastic fork in total anger. 'you crazy bitch' announced Aaron screaming in total agony. Rosaline was about to turn around and walk away until she grabbed something out of her backpack and throw it into Aaron's lap. Before storming off towards the nearest exit.

'Who was that?' ask Tyler looking pretty shocked after everyone turn back around and carried on what they were doing.

'Rivers' announced Kate 'Rosaline Rivers. She's in our morning World History class.'

'Oh' said the boys at once.

Caleb looked up and quickly made eye-contact with Anastasia for a split second. _''Beware of the shadows, beware of the darkness, beware of death himself' for he will do anything to open the doors of fire and blood. Trust the savior. Protect the savior. Only the savior can help you all'_ announced a mysterious voice.


End file.
